私の守護天使
by HXH community indo
Summary: I can feel it…when you're not safe. My heart is pounding…when there's something endangered you Just don't go, stay beside me I will protect you…forever Fic maked together with Pairing KuroPika!  o  RnR and Enjoy it! ;3
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

Atashi no Shugo Tenshi

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Rated T - Semi M. Dedicated to all of HxH Community Members! We can do it^^

SUMMARY :

I can feel it…when you're not safe

My heart is pounding…when there's something endangered you

Just don't go, stay beside me

I will protect you…forever

EDITED BY :

whitypearl

BETA READERS :

Airin Aizawa

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi

PUBLISHED BY :

ToneIvonne Katzura

CONTRIBUTORS (alphabetic orders):

Airin Aizawa

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi

Natsu Hiru-chan

Scarlet85

ToneIvonne Katzura

UL-Chan

whitypearl

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 **

Hari Jumat yang cerah dengan udara yang sejuk. Semua orang terlihat senang, karena mereka akan segera berakhir pekan setelah melewati hari ini. Tampak di jalanan kota yang sibuk, seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar, sepertinya ia sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

'Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh,' ucap gadis itu dalam hati yang tak lain adalah Kurapika Kuruta, seorang blacklist hunter yang saat ini bekerja di Keluarga Nostrad. 'Rasanya aku diikuti…' batin Kurapika lagi cemas tetapi tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahnya untuk tetap tenang.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Kurapika terputar kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan beberapa orang anggota mafia. Saat itu Kurapika sampai dikurung oleh mereka. Namun saat berhasil melepaskan diri, gadis itu terkejut melihat para penjahat tersebut sudah mati mengenaskan. Kurapika merasa … ada yang membunuh mereka untuk melindunginya.

'Ah…mungkin aku salah! Harus kupikirkan kembali semuanya dari awal,' akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan. Kemudian ia berbelok dan sekarang didepannya terdapat sebuah perpustakaan tua di tengah-tengah kota itu. Iapun tersenyum dan masuk ke perpustakaan besar itu.

Kurapika senang menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sana. Gadis itu memang suka membaca. Baginya, dengan membaca ia dapat menambah wawasan dan mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui hanya dalam tulisan dari lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum ia harus pergi kekediaman Neon Nostrad, majikan manjanya yang baru pulang dari sekolah asramanya untuk berlibur. Tentu Kurapika dan rekan-rekannya harus menjaga gadis itu nanti.

Kurapika segera memilih buku yang diinginkan dan mencari tempat nyaman untuk duduk membaca buku itu di sudut ruangan yang terbilang lebar itu. Ia baru saja membaca beberapa halaman saat tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah meja petugas perpustakaan. Kurapika pun menoleh sedikit ke arah suara ribut itu berasal.

Tampak seorang pria bertubuh subur sedang marah-marah di sana, sambil memperlihatkan foto bergambar wajah seseorang kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan dan takut.

"Dia sering datang ke sini, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu! Lebih baik kau beritahu di mana dia atau kuhancurkan tempat ini!" ancamnya dengan nada membentak. Sang penjaga perpustakaan itupun hanya terdiam takut, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini karena ia memang tak pernah melihat orang yang di maksud pria berbadan subur itu.

Dahi Kurapika mengernyit mendengarnya. Kalau seandainya bisa seperti tokoh animanga, pasti saar ini di dahinya timbul banyak sudut-sudut yang menandakan ia sangat kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu. Ini adalah hari santai terakhir bagi Kurapika sebelum Neon datang, tapi pria itu mau merusaknya? Dan apakah dia tidak dapat menghargai semua orang yang sedang berada di sini? Ini adalah perpustakaan!

Kurapika segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang mulai tak nyaman lagi, ia melangkah menuju meja petugas perpustakaan. Pria bertubuh subur itu menoleh melihat kedatangan gadis itu dan menatapnya heran.

BRAKK!

Kurapika menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat semua yang hadir di situ bertambah terkejut dan semua mata hanya menatap heran bercampur takut dengan kelakuan Kurapika.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Apa yg kau cari? Jangan membuat keributan di sini!" bentaknya dengan nada yang sangat kesal menandakan ia benar-benar meledak.

Sebenarnya dengan melakukan hal itu, Kurapika pun telah berbuat keributan seperti apa yang tengah dilakukan pria yang berada di hadapannya. Kurapika menyadari hal itu, namun ia sedang tak mau peduli tentang hal macam itu untuk saat ini.

Pria itu pun menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah keras dari Kurapika, "Aku hanya ingin mencari gadis ini!" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan selembar foto. "Dan apa urusannya denganmu, Nona? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur kalau kau ingin selamat!" lanjutnya seraya ikut-ikutan menggebrak meja.

Kurapika semakin gemas dengan kelakuan pria itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menampakkan rantai Nen-nya.

Aksi Kurapika terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di luar perpustakaan. Semua orang berhamburan keluar, termasuk Kurapika dan pria itu. Orang-orang menjerit melihat banyak mayat bergelimpangan di sana. Kurapika tertegun, pemandangan itu begitu mengerikan…matanya membelalak dan berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya hendak menyerang dirinya. Kurapika pun berbalik ... ternyata gadis di dalam foto itu!

Gadis itu melancarkan serangan membabi buta ke arah Kurapika dengan menggunakan sebilah pedang panjang yang terlihat begitu berkilau. Kurapika yang terkejut segera menghindar dengan cepat. Si pria misterius pun turut campur dalam pertarungan mereka berdua hingga menimbulkan kekacauan. Kurapika pun bingung, ada apa sebenarnya?

Kurapika dengan lincahnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegangi tangan gadis berambut hitam itu hingga pedangnya terlepas. Karena kelincahannya, Kurapika bisa langsung mengunci gerakan gadis berkacamata itu. "Apa maumu Nona?" tanya Kurapika pelan dengan mata yang sudah memerah bagai darah.

"Kau harus mati," gadis itu berkata dengan nada suara yang datar tanpa emosi.

Kurapika tertegun. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia ingin membunuhnya? Kurapika menjadi lengah, hingga lawannya berhasil melepaskan diri dan mengambil pedangnya kembali. Saat dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Kurapika, Kurapika merasakan sepasang tangan yang kuat meraih pinggangnya dan membawanya pergi.

Si gadis misterius menengadah terkejut, ia tampak kesal. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak Kurapika namun pria bertubuh subur yang berada di sana segera menyerangnya sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa mengejar Kurapika.

.

.

Pemilik tangan itu membawa Kurapika ke balkon sebuah gedung tua. Kurapika menoleh memandang sosok itu. Seorang pria mengenakan topeng, dengan tanda aneh di keningnya tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di tempat itu, Nona," kata pria itu sambil menatap Kurapika dengan mata hitamnya yang misterius.

Kurapika memandangnya heran, perlahan warna matanya berubah kembali menjadi biru. Mata biru Kurapika yang berbinar membuat mata hitam yg menatapnya takjub.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kurapika berubah, bagaikan baru tersadar dari alam khayalannya, ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi? Kau kira aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?" protesnya dengan nada membentak ke sosok pria yang sudah membawanya kemari.

Pria di hadapannya terkejut dengan reaksi Kurapika, membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Kurapika pun hanya menatapnya bingung seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Nona yang menarik," gumam pria itu. Ia meraih Kurapika kembali ke pelukannya lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Mata biru Kurapika pun membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu oleh pria yang bahkan tak di kenalnya. Pria itu hanya menikmati ciumannya hingga kemudian Kurapika tersadar. Dengan cekatan ia langsung mendorong tubuh pria bertopeng yang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan sangat kasar.

"Pria brengsek! Apa maumu?" ucap Kurapika sambil melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tangan kanan Kurapika mengusap bibirnya seolah berusaha menghapus jejak bibir pria itu. Tangan kirinya ia kepalkan dengan kuat dan sebuah tinjuan pun mendarat di wajah si pria bertopeng. Tapi meleset! Pria itu begitu cekatan, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya hingga tinjuan Kurapika meleset. Tetapi sepertinya tinju Kurapika tak sepenuhnya meleset karena topeng yang dikenakan pria itu mulai retak.

Mata Kurapika kembali berubah menjadi merah ketika melihat sosok di depannya dengan wajah tanpa topeng.

"Ku-Kuroro..." ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya dan rasa kebencian menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Nona Kuruta," sapa Kuroro santai sambil trsenyum.

Baru kali ini Kurapika melihat senyum menawan pria itu. Tapi ia segera tersadar dan mengeluarkan rantainya, membelit lengan kiri Kuroro. Namun mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran si gadis misterius tak jauh dari sana, yang segera menghampiri dan mengibaskan pedangnya. Kuroro menarik tangannya yang terlilit rantai, membuat Kurapika terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya mata Kurapika yang merah, tapi juga pipinya.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan gadis itu?" gumam Kuroro sambil melompat menghindari serangan si gadis misterius dengan Kurapika berada di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Lepaskan aku!" protes Kurapika sambil meronta-ronta di pelukan Kuroro yang hangat.

Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Kurapika, mulai dari Kuroro yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya, sampai gadis aneh yang terus menerus mengincarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya Nona Kuruta... Kau punya urusan apa hingga gadis itu terlihat bersemangat sekali membunuhmu?" ucap Kuroro yang masih memeluk tubuh Kurapika. Sepertinya ia merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang dari tadi aku tidak tahu!" jawab Kurapika sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroro yang entah untuk apa mengeluarkan buku Skill Hunter miliknya.

Setelah membuka halaman buku yang diinginkan, Kuroro mengeluarkan indoor fish. Ikan aneh itu meliuk-liuk menuju si gadis misterius. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Kuroro pun segera kabur bersama Kurapika yang masih terus meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Kurapika saat mereka berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Pipinya masih saja merona.

"Diamlah sebentar atau akan kubungkam mulutmu dengan bibirku seperti tadi," perintah Kuroro datar.

Wajah Kurapika merengut. Dengan cekatan ia langsung menepis tangan Kuroro.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau kau terus saja menyentuh dadaku! Nafasku sesak, Baka!" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah yang lebih memerah lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari jarak mereka dan gadis misterius itu sudah cukup jauh. Jadi, Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah bisa sedikit santai.

Kuroro tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya.

"He-hey! Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kurapika sewot.

"Haha! Ternyata seorang gadis berdada kecil bisa merasakan sesak juga bila disentuh," jawab Kuroro dengan santai sambil terus tertawa.

Kurapika terdiam. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Ugh, betapa ia jadi lebih membenci pria itu saat ini!

Dia benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulnya lagi!, gerutu Kurapika dalam hati seraya mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa kesalnya.

Namun Kurapika tak memperhatikan, bahwa kini pipi Kuroro pun tampak sedikit merona. Tiba-tiba tawa pria itu berhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Ia segera menarik tubuh Kurapika dan mendekap punggung gadis itu begitu erat, sementara rantai yang melilit lengan kirinya sudah menghilang.

Kurapika merasakan keanehan itu, sehingga ia tetap diam dan hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Kuroro. Wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang pria itu. Tercium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya, membuat jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang.

Gadis itu merasakan aura musuhnya mendekat.

"Ughh!"tiba-tiba trdengar Kuroro sedikit merintih.

Kurapika menoleh, terlihat bahu Kuroro terluka dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut. Tiba-tiba orang yang mengejar mereka datang.

"Serahkan dia padaku!" seru si gadis misterius.

Kuroro pun membuka lagi halaman buku Skill Hunter-nya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram baju hitam Kuroro. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah berada di tempat lain yang asing bagi Kurapika.

.

.

Sementara itu, pria yang mengejar gadis misterius itu terlihat kesal dan bingung. Semua terjadi begitu cepat di depan matanya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Ke mana gadis buruanku itu? Dan apa juga hubungannya dengan nona pirang itu? Uhhh…sial! Bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi mendapatkan uang untuk membeli game baru!", gerutunya.

Pria itu menghela napas berat, lalu mengambil makanan kecil dari balik baju yang ia kenakan dan mulai memakannya.

"Kakak!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh. Dilihatnya dua orang bocah berdiri tak jauh dari sana, yaitu Gon dan Killua. Ya, ternyata pria itu adalah Milluki, salah seorang kakak Killua.

"Kakak, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Killua heran. Tidak biasanya Miluki tidak berada di rumah dan bermain game.

Gon menatap keduanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ohh…kau kakaknya Killua?" ucapnya.

"Aku sedang memburu seorang gadis," jawab Miluki tanpa menghiraukan Gon yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Tapi jadinya malah kacau sekali…dia malah bertarung dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sempat memarahiku!"

"Gadis berambut pirang?" kata Killua dan Gon bersamaan. Mereka nampak terkejut.

Wajah Gon langsung berubah serius. "Kak Milluki, bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis pirang itu?"

Milluki berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Mmm…mungkin usianya sekitar 17 tahun, senjatanya adalah rantai. Dia hebat juga!"

"Itu Kurapika!"

"Eh? Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Killua, Kurapika sedang dalam bahaya! Kita harus menolongnya!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Killua pendek. Namun terlihat jelas dari matanya, bahwa ia pun mengkhawatirkan Kurapika.

Kedua bocah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Miluki yang terheran-heran.

'Dasar aneh,' gumam Miluki dalam hati sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

.

.

"Ada di mana kita sekarang?", tanya Kurapika sambil menoleh memperhatikan tempatnya dan Kuroro berada.

Di depannya, terhampar padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Kurapika sama sekali tak mengetahui tempat ini. Dan ia kira, tempat ini sangat jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Di suatu tempat di muka bumi ini", jawab Kuroro pendek enteng dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Heh! Aku bertanya baik-baik!" bentak Kurapika kesal.

"Aku juga menjawab baik-baik. Kau saja yang terus membentakku," sahut Kuroro tak peduli.

"Baiklaaaah...terserah kau saja! Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya. Kurapika menatap luka Kuroro dengan bimbang.

'Apa aku harus menyembuhkannya?,' tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

"Hei, sebentar...", kata Kurapika pelan sambil memegang bahu Kuroro dan melihat lukanya. Luka itu cukup dalam dan masih mengeluarkan darah. Kuroro adalah orang yang sangat dibencinya, tapi ia juga telah menyelamatkannya! Bahkan luka itu ada karena Kuroro melindungi Kurapika.

Kurapika pun berusaha menyingkirkan semua dendam dan rasa bencinya terhadap Kuroro untuk sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan Holy Chain miliknya. Rantai itu tampak seperti menari mengelilingi bahu Kuroro yang terluka. Perlahan, luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Kenapa kau menyembuhkanku?" tanya Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika.

"Ha-hanya balas budi!" elak Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi sekarang kita impas!"

Kurapika merasakan angin semilir menyentuh pipinya. Ia pun menoleh menatap padang luas itu.

"Indah 'kan?" bisik Kuroro lembut di telinga Kurapika.

'Ya…indah sekali' gumam Kurapika dalam hati. Namun tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakui hal itu pada Kuroro, musuh bebuyutannya!

"Hmph! Biasa saja kok!" jawab Kurapika sekenanya.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kurapika. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu berbohong.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kurapika kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroro masih dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Keheningan pun terjadi...

Kuroro memandang matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, di mana Kurapika berada. Cahaya jingga matahari memantul ke rambut pirang gadis itu, menimbulkan cahaya emas yg berkilauan.

'Cantik...' gumam Kuroro dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia membuka bajunya.

Kurapika terkejut dan memalingkan wajah. "Apa yg kaulakukan?", pekiknya.

"Bajuku bau darah...aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman karena bau darah ini. Memangnya kaupikir aku mau apa?" Kuroro balik bertanya. Ia memasukkan baju itu ke dalam Fun Fun Cloth, lalu mengeluarkan baju yang baru.

Kurapika merengut. Tentu saja dia tak mau menjawabnya! Dengan wajah yg merona, Kurapika melirik Kuroro. Pria itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus, dan sekarang ia memakai kaus hitam turtleneck yg menonjolkan otot-ototnya.

Kuroro memunguti kayu yang berserakan dan membuat api unggun, lalu kembali duduk di samping Kurapika. Mereka tetap diam sampai langit benar-benar menjadi gelap.

"Dia ... gadis yang mengejarmu itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

Kurapika terkejut mendengarnya. Kini banyak pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya.

"Lalu, kenapa ia ingin membunuhku?" tanya Kurapika.

"Mungkin...," Kuroro berkata tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Lalu ia menghela napas. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kupikir kita harus menyelidikinya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ada di sana?"

Kuroro melirik wajah Kurapika. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya, bahwa sejak Kurapika menancapkan pisau Nen di jantungnya dan walau sekarang pisau Nen itu berhasil dihilangkan oleh Abengane, Kuroro selalu dapat merasakan jika Kurapika tengah berada dalam bahaya...seolah Gadis Kuruta itu adalah bagian dari jiwanya. Awalnya, ia mengacuhkan perasaan itu. Tapi kemudian perasaan itu menjadi sangat mengganggunya, menimbulkan rasa khawatir di dalam dada. Sebentar teringat di benaknya, beberapa kejadian saat diam-diam ia menyelamatkan Kurapika dari berbagai macam bahaya yang mengintai.

"Kuroro!" protes Kurapika, membuyarkan lamunan pria itu. "Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Tanpa sadar Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya. Kuroro pun menoleh. Pria itu akan berusaha berkelit, saat ternyata gerakan kepalanya malah membuat bibirnya mendarat di pipi Kurapika walau hanya sekilas.

PLAKK!

Tamparan Kurapika langsung mendarat di wajah Kuroro.

Kuroro memegang pipinya yang terasa panas seketika.

"Hei, aku tidak sengaja! Salah sendiri kenapa dekat-dekat!" protesnya.

"Alasan saja! Pria mesum! Lancang!" seru Kurapika.

"Untuk apa aku mencium pipimu kalau aku bisa mencium bibirmu seperti tadi?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kurapika terdiam. Mukanya merah...karena marah, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya malu. Aku benar-benar dipermalukan oleh Pimpinan Ryodan ini!, gerutunya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan emosi.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membalasmu!" ancam Kurapika setengah berteriak.

Kuroro tersenyum nakal. "Oh, balas menciumku maksudnya? Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya."

Darah Kurapika serasa mendidih mnedengar ucapan Kuroro, tapi gadis itu segera menguasai dirinya.

"Aku harus kembali," ucap Kurapika sambil berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Kuroro.

'Gon dan yang lainnya pasti mencemaskanku kalau aku tak cepat pulang.' batinnya berkata. Tetapi ketika langkah pertama telah ia tapakkan, sepasang tangan kekar mengunci pergerakannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah Kurapika pun memerah karena ia tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroro yang memeluknya? Tak mungkin hantu 'kan?

"Jangan pergi…" ucap sebuah suara yang tertangkap gendang telinga Kurapika.

Kuroro hanya membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kurapika, tetapi itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika bagai kepiting rebus yang siap dimakan.

"K-Kuroro..." Kurapika menjadi gugup dengan perlakuan Kuroro.

Kuroro membalikkan badan Kurapika agar menghadap padanya. Hal ini membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kuroro. Sorot mata hitam itu nampak berbeda. Begitu sedih ... hampa, dan sepi.

Aku tak tahan akan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba kurasakan saat dirimu berada dalam bahaya, ucap Kuroro dalam hati sambil membelai rambut Kurapika. Jangan pergi ... hingga aku bisa tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja.

Kurapika terhanyut dalam tatapan Kuroro. Tanpa sadar ia pun berjinjit ... menarik leher Kuroro dan mencium bibir pria itu.

KRING! KRING!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kurapika berbunyi. Refleks, Kurapika langsung mendorong Kuroro dan mengangkat teleponnya.

Kuroro tersenyum geli. Kurapikalah yang kali ini menciumnya, tapi kenapa dia yang didorong? Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika mengangkat telepon itu, namun dia mendekat dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Suara Kurapika di telepon langsung terdengar berbeda karena perlakuan itu.

Kuroro memasang wajah sebal karena diabaikan Kurapika. Sementara Kurapika menerima telepon dari Senritsu. Senritsu mengabarkan bahwa Tuan Nostrad ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Setelah selesai bicara, Kurapika pun menutup teleponnya.

"Kuroro, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Kurapika pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kuroro yang merasa jengkel langsung mencium bibir Kurapika dengan gusar. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi Kurapika dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Kurapika mendorong dada Kuroro. Tapi Kuroro tak ingin melepaskannya, ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa lama, membuat Kurapika lupa akan segalanya. Saat ini Kuroro begitu menguasai dirinya.

"Aku orang yang sangat posesif, Kuruta-ku Sayang. Kau milikku... Hanya milikku seorang," gumam Kuroro di antara ciumannya.

Mata Kurapika setengah terbuka, pipinya merona … nafasnya terengah-engah karena ciuman Kuroro yang begitu memburu tidak memberinya waktu untuk bernapas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku tak mau gadis itu mengejarmu lagi," bisik Kuroro sambil mengecup bibir Kurapika sekali lagi.

Kurapika tak membantah. Apa yang trjadi? Ia tidak tahu... ia pun tak mengerti. Namun Kurapika merasa bahagia, dicintai seperti ini... Ah! Cinta?

.

.

"Hei! Bagaimana?", tanya Killua sedikit berteriak pada Gon yang berlari di sampingnya sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Kurapika.

"Ponselnya susah dihubungi. Di mana dia sekarang ya? Apakah dia berada di tempat yang jauh dari sini?" Gon balik bertanya.

Killua berhenti berlari dan menjitak kepala Gon.

"Aduh! Killua, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit...", ringis Gon sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kita berlari kalau kita belum tahu di mana Kurapika berada? Kukira kau sudah tahu tempatnya!" sahut Killua sebal.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ikut berlari denganku?" Gon berusaha membela diri.

"Sudahlah! Cepat hubungi Kurapika lagi!"

Gon mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali dari saku dan terus menghubungi ponsel Kurapika.

'Ah, diangkat!' seru Gon dalam hati dengan wajah ceria.

"Kurapika, di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Gon tergesa-gesa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" terdengar suara Kurapika di ujung telepon.

"Kami dengar kau dikejar seseorang. Jadi sekarang kau di mana?", tanya Gon.

"Ehm...", gumam Kurapika.

Killua tidak sabar mendengarnya. Ia segera merebut ponsel dari tangan Gon.

"Sekarang kau di mana, Kurapika?" tanya Killua dengan nada mengancam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku ada di suatu tempat … jangan khawatirkan aku," jawab Kurapika langsung dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin.

'Aneh...' pikir Killua. Killua tak bisa di bohongi karena ia tahu pasti saat ini Kurapika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

Kuroro segera mengambil ponsel Kurapika dan mematikannya.

"Hei!" protes Kurapika sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Kuroro tidak menghiraukan protes gadis itu. Ia langsung menggendong Kurapika dan membawanya pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Nostrad. Kuroro melompat turun ke balkon, lalu menurunkan Kurapika dari gendongannya.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Kuroro sambil menoleh ke dalam.

"Ah? Iya," jawab Kurapika dengan agak bingung.

Kuroro segera mencium gadis itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi...mungkin aku akan menemuimu di sini. Sampai nanti," katanya, membuat wajah Kurapika merona kembali. Lalu ia melompat pergi dari hadapan Kurapika.

Setelah kepergian Kuroro, Kurapika melangkah menuju ruangan Tuan Nostrad. Tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan Senritsu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Jantung Kurapika berdebar. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ya…dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Senritsu.

Senritsu menatap Kurapika dengan curiga, sementara irama jantung Kurapika semakin tak beraturan. Saat di telepon tadi, tentu saja Senritsu tahu saat itu ia mendengar suara detak jantung orang lain tengah bersama Kurapika. Detak jantung yang hampa, penuh dengan aroma kematian. Namun Senritsu belum berani menanyakannya langsung pada Kurapika. Akhirnya ia hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Melihatnya, Kurapika menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia menghela napas, lalu berkata,

"Hari ini aku mengalami banyak hal aneh, Senritsu. Aku bertemu pria tak dikenal di perpustakaan, diserang gadis pembunuh bayaran yang tampaknya sangat menginginkan nyawaku dan-" Kalimatnyapun terpotong, ia kurang yakin untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

"Dan apa, Kurapika?" tanya Senritsu saat Kurapika tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Suara Senritsu terdengar lembut, menenangkan hati Kurapika hingga membuat gadis itu tidak lagi ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Dan diselamatkan oleh Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, Kuroro Lucifer…"

Senritsu dapat mendengar dengan jelas, detak jantung Kurapika yang berbeda saat menyebutkan nama Kuroro.

Sebuah senyuman tulus terlihat di wajah Senritsu. Apapun yang terjadi di antara Kurapika dan Kuroro Lucifer, dari detak jantung Kurapika saat ini…Senritsu tahu bahwa Kurapika sedang bahagia, dan dia akan ikut bahagia untuknya.

Kurapika merasa lega melihat senyuman itu.

"Tuan Nostrad sudah menunggumu, cepatlah masuk," kata Senritsu sambil berjalan melewati gadis itu.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan, tampak Tuan Nostrad sedang duduk di mejanya. Sepertinya ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, namun wajahnya langsung berseri-seri saat melihat kedatangan Kurapika.

"Tuan, kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan sopan. Tentu saja Kurapika adalah orang yang sopan.

Tuan Nostrad segera berdiri menghampirinya.

"Kurapika, Neon putriku sedang sakit...tapi ada temannya yang berulang tahun besok malam. Bisakah kau pergi mewakilinya untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamat dan kado dari Neon? Gadis itu teman baiknya. Kau juga boleh membawa pendamping jika mau. Ada pesta dansa juga di sana."

Kurapika terkesiap mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka keramaian, apalagi pesta dansa!

"Baiklah, Tuan. Apakah ini acara yang formal?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada khawatir terdengar sekilas dari suaranya.

"Ya, kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tentu saja aku pun sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Besok, pergilah ke kota bersama pendampingmu untuk memilih baju," jawab Tuan Nostrad sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan wajah bingung, Kurapika kembali ke kamarnya setelah membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk berpamitan dengan tuan Nostrad.

Matanyapun membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat sosok Kuroro sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan santai.

"K-kamu! Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kurapika dengan wajah merona.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Perasaanku mengatakan...besok kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

kurapika menjadi gugup. Apakah Kuroro telah menguping percakapannya dengan Tuan Nostrad?

"Kau terlalu yakin!" bantah Kurapika.

Saat ini Kurapika benar-benar merasa gugup setengah mati, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, wajahnya semakin merah merona.

'Kenapa orang ini seakan-akan tahu semua aktivitasku?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat Kurapika yang mati-matian berusaha bersikap tenang dengan kebingungan yang tampak di wajah cantiknya.

Masih dengan senyum menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya, Kuroro turun dari tempat tidur Kurapika lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Kurapika dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi dengan pria lain selain aku," bisiknya.

Kurapika menepiskan tangan Kuroro dari wajahnya.

"Ha? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Seenaknya mengatur orang!" ucap Kurapika dengan nada menantang, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat ini.

"Lalu, memangnya siapa yang muncul di kepalamu untuk kau ajak ke pesta besok?" tanya Kuroro sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Kurapika dalam-dalam.

Kurapika langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ya, memang sebenarnya wajah Kuroro-lah yang langsung terpikirkan saat itu.

Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Kurapika, tentu saja ia dapat membaca apa jawabannya hanya dengan melihat wajah Kurapika yang nampak menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan," katanya sambil mencium Kurapika.

Aku adalah penjagamu...seumur hidupku, ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Sebelum Kuroro menciumnya lebih jauh, Kurapika mendorong pria itu perlahan, membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Ada apa, Tuan Putriku?" tanya Kuroro dengan senyum menawannya.

"Se-sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Besok kita ke pergi ke kota untuk mencari bajunya," jelas Kurapika dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Kau tidak ingin aku menginap di sini?", tanya Kuroro menggoda sambil memeluk pinggang Kurapika.

"Untuk apa kau menginap di sini?" tanya Kurapika sewot.

"Untuk rencana kita besok. Dan...kupikir kau ingin aku lebih lama bersamamu?" goda Kuroro (lagi) seraya mempererat pelukannya.

TOK! TOK!

Mendadak terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mata Kurapika membulat dan secara spontan mendorong Kuroro.

"Cepat pergi sebelum ada yang menemukanmu disini," pintanya dengan suara berbisik seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kuroro.

Kuroro terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya, tapi walau tidak rela, ia tetap menyempatkan diri mencium dahi Kurapika, lalu menghilang dari balik jendela kamar.

Kurapika tertegun, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. Siapa yang ingin menemuinya pada jam seperti ini?

"Oh kau sudah tidur ya? Sudahlah kalau begitu," terdengar suara Bashou dari luar pintu dan suara langkahnya yang berlalu.

Kurapika menghela napas lega. Namun saat berbalik, tiba-tiba Kuroro sudah kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Aku 'kan punya kekuatan teleportasi," jelasnya sambil memeluk Kurapika lagi.

Wajah Kurapika merah padam karena malu. Kuroro menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

Dia langsung diam setiap kali aku menyentuhnya, pikirnya geli.

"Ayo kita tidur! Aku lelah sekali setelah petualangan kita hari ini," ajak Kuroro sambil menarik tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika memekik kaget. Kuroro segera membawanya berbaring bersama, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, lepaskan!" protes Kurapika dengan suara tertahan, khawatir seseorang akan mendengarnya.

Tapi Kuroro hanya diam. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara napasnya yang teratur terasa di wajah Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh. Ternyata pria itu sudah tidur!

Kurapika menghela napas...menenangkan dirinya lalu memejamkan mata.

Baru saja satu jam berlalu, Kurapika terbangun oleh suara nyamuk yang cukup mengganggu. Ia segera tersadar melihat posisinya yang tengah tidur bersama Kuroro saat ini.

Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamanya?, pikir Kurapika.

Perlahan Kurapika melepaskan pelukan Kuroro lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sofa. Memang tidak nyaman, namun Kurapika berusaha menahan dirinya.

Kurapika tidak tahu, bahwa Kuroro dapat merasakan ketidaknyamanannya itu. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur, lalu membawa Kurapika kembali ke sampingnya.

Saat Kurapika baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Kuroro segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu.

"Aku sudah bertindak cukup sopan dengan hanya memelukmu saat tidur. Apa kau mau aku bertindak lebih jauh untuk membuatmu mau menurutiku?" ancam Kuroro.

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Kurapika merona karena perbuatannya. Kali ini, Kuroro memeluknya lebih erat.

"Selamat tidur," kata Kuroro sambil mengecup kepala Kurapika yang menempel di dadanya.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

Hari sudah pagi. Kurapika memicingkan mata saat cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya. Dilihatnya tangan Kuroro masih memeluk erat dirinya. Kurapikapun mengangkat sedikit untuk melihat wajah pria yang memaksanya tidur bersama semalam, dilihatnya wajah pria itu tampak begitu damai.

Tiba-tiba perut Kurapika terasa sakit. Mungkinkah karena grogi? Kurapika segera melepaskan pelukan Kuroro dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Suara air yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Kuroro terbangun. Kuroro tersenyum mengingat semua yang terjadi kemarin. Antara dirinya dan Kurapika, benar-benar tidak dapat diduga sebelumnya.

Menyadari ada yang harus dilakukannya segera, Kuroro pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil secarik kertas...menulis surat untuk Kurapika,

_'Semalam aku benar__-benar__ mengalami tidur malamku y__an__g paling damai. Terimakasih. Aku ada perlu dulu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali untuk menjemputmu.__'_

Setelah selesai menulis, Kuroro meletakkan surat itu di atas bantal kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

Sekitar setengah jam berselang, Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia merasa heran melihat Kuroro sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur.

'Lho, dia ke mana?,' pikirnya heran sambil melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

Sebuah surat di atas bantal menarik perhatian Kurapika, ia segera mengambil dan membacanya.

Setelah selesai, Kurapika segera menyobek surat itu untuk menghilangkan bukti. Iapun memasang wajah kesal dan sedikit mengeluarkan wajah cemberutnya yang membuatnya terlihat tambah manis.

'Benar-benar tidak sopan, dia 'kan bisa pamit dulu baru pergi!,' gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia terkejut sendiri. 'K-kenapa aku jadi begini? Dia pamit atau tidak, itu terserah ia saja!'

Kurapika baru saja menyadari, dia telah mengalami banyak hal dengan Kuroro. Yang terpenting adalah dia yang telah melewati satu malam bersama Sang Lucifer itu.

'Oh...Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Kurapika?,' tanya Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tak ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kota. Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus pergi dengan siapa?

.

Akhirnya ia selesai bersiap-siap dan berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

'Sepertinya aku tak bisa begitu saja terlepas darinya,' batin Kurapika.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroro datang kembali. Ia menatap penampilan Kurapika smbil tersenyum. Wajah Kurapika langsung merengut. 'Memang ada yang aneh ya?' tanya Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Kuroro sambil menggendong Kurapika ke tempat di mana ia memarkir mobil sedan hitamnya yang mewah.

.

Di dalam mobil, tiba-tiba Kuroro mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kurapika. Yang di dekati hanya tersentak kaget.

"Ma-mau apa!" pekik Kurapika kaget.

Kuroro tertawa geli. "Sabuk pengamanmu, Tuan Putri," kata Kuroro sambil memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuh Kurapika. Jarak di antara mereka yang begitu dekat membuat jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang. Ia tak tahu, Kuroro pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kuroro menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka duduk dalam diam.

'Untung saja dia tak melakukan apapun. Bisa bahaya kalau aku terjebak lagi' kata Kurapika dalam hati sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa, Kurapika? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja," kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi kita mulai dari mana?", kata Kurapika yang langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan!, seru Kurapika dalam hati.

"Wah...tak sabaran sekali kau ini," goda Kuroro seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ti-tidak! Sungguh...", elak Kurapika seraya mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah memulai percakapan yang memberi kesempatan bagi Kuroro untuk menggodanya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Baiklah. Kita akan segera sampai", ucap Kuroro menyeringai. Kurapika hanya bergidik ngeri.

Kuroro mempercepat laju mobilnya. Mobil mereka melaju sangat kencang sementara Kurapika terus berteriak sambil mencengkeram baju Kuroro. Bagaimana dengan Kuroro? Tentu dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kurapika.

.

.

Di rumah Keluarga Nostrad, sambil tersenyum-senyum Bashou melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Kurapika. Sesampainya di sana, ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Kurapika, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Bashou.

Hening ... tak ada jawaban.

'Anak gadis zaman sekarang bangunnya siang sekali!,' pikirnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Tapi ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Bashou memberanikan diri untuk melongok ke dalam kamar Kurapika, dan ia sangat terkejut melihat gadis itu tidak ada di sana.

"Tuan Nostrad!" serunya sambil berbalik pergi menghampiri sang majikan.

"Tuan, Kurapika sudah tidak ada di kamarnya," lapor Bashou setelah ia sampai di hadapan Tuan Nostrad.

"Oya? Ke mana dia pergi pagi-pagi begini?" Tuan Nostrad bertanya-tanya dengan heran. "Seharusnya 'kan dia pergi dengan pelayan memilih gaun yang pantas untuk ia kenakan nanti malam. Kalau begitu coba hubungi dia dan cari tahu di mana keberadaannya!" lanjutnya dengan nada agak panik.

Bashou mengangguk singkat seraya langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menekan nomor Kurapika.

.

.

Kuroro baru saja memarkir mobilnya di depan butik langganan Neon saat tiba-tiba ponsel Kurapika berbunyi. Kurapikapun menggerebah kantung celananya dan langsung meraih Handphonenya itu. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna saat melihat nama yang terpampang di incoming callnya itu.

"Ah...ya Bashou, aku sudah berada di depan butik langganan Nona. eh? tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku pergi bersama orang yang nanti akan menemaniku ke pesta. Kau tidak usah menyusulku kemari. Baiklah," terdengar suara Kurapika menjawab teleponnya. Setelah selesai, Kurapika memasukkan ponsel kembali ke sakunya.

"Siapa?" tanpa sadar Kuroro bertanya. hey! Sejak kapan dia peduli siapa yang menelepon Kurapika?

"Temanku," jawab Kurapika pendek sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Teman ya?" gumam Kuroro. Ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil sebelahnya untuk Kurapika.

Kurapika mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir aku pembohong?"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis. 'Polos sekali...tidak mengerti perasaanku,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan rasa kecewa sedikit terlihat di wajah tampannya. Ia segera menarik tangan Kurapika dan menuntunnya masuk ke butik.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pramuniaga ramah begitu mereka berdua memasuki toko. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" lanjut pramuniaga itu dengan nada lembut dan sopan.

Kurapika menjadi gugup, belum pernah ia membeli baju untuk pesta seperti ini.

"Aku...diperintahkan Tuan Nostrad datang ke sini," jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Oh, teman Nona Neon? Ya,ya! Tentu saja! Sudah saya siapkan. Tunggu sebentar!"

Pramuniaga itu berbalik pergi dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja counter, yaitu sebuah gaun pink selutut dengan banyak renda! Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung sweatdrop melihatnya. Mungkin kurapika memang belum pernah membeli gaun, tapi dia tahu bahwa gaun seperti itu bukanlah seleranya.

Kuroro menghela napas. "Kami akan memilih sendiri," katanya sambil melangkah ke bagian baju wanita. Kurapika terkejut dan segera mengekorii pria itu.

Kuroro langsung sibuk melihat-lihat. Hanya dalam waktu sebentar saja, ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tanpa bicara, Kuroro segera membawa gaun pilihannya sambil menarik Kurapika ke ruang ganti.

"Hei! Lepaskan! Aku bisa memilih sendiri!" protes Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri dari gandengan tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro menoleh untuk menatap wajah gadis yang ia cintai itu. Tatapan matanya yang begitu serius sukses membuat Kurapika jadi agak bergidik ngeri.

"Dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu kau bisa memilih gaun sendiri? Yang benar saja!", ucapnya tak percaya.

Kurapika lalu mengomel untuk membela dirinya, hingga pramuniaga yang tadi menemani mereka, datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya heran melihat pasangan didepannya ini hanya saling membentak satu sama lainnya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Kuroro dan Kurapika bersamaan sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka kepada pramuniaga itu.

Lalu Kuroro berbisik, "Coba baju itu sekarang dan perlihatkan padaku, atau aku sendiri yang akan memakaikannya ke tubuhmu."

BRAK! Mendengar ancaman itu, Kurapika langsung menutup pintu ruang ganti dan mulai membuka bajunya sambil terus menggerutu.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

"Lama sekali," ucap Kuroro entah pada siapa. Iapun menengokkan kepalanya ke jam dinding sebelahnya, sudah 15 menit berlalu. Eh? 15 menit dan dia sudah menggerutu?

"Aku tidak mau keluar!" terdengar suara Kurapika dari dalam ruang ganti yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Lucifer itu.

"Aku perlu melihatnya sendiri, apakah gaun itu cocok atau tidak untukmu!" Jawab Kuroro mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk tunggunya.

Suasana hening sesaat. Pintu ruang ganti terbuka perlahan, menampakkan Kurapika yang mengenakan gaun hitam panjang, dgn model halterneck dan punggung terbuka. Di samping gaun itu terdapat belahan yang cukup tinggi hingga hampir mencapai setengah paha Kurapika. Kuroro terpesona melihatnya, demikian pula halnya dengen pramuniaga yang berada di situ. Namun Kuroro langsung tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang merengut dan merona secara bersamaan.

"Gaun apa ini!" pekiknya.

BIP..BIP..BIP...!

Ponsel Kurapika tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk.

Pengirim : Bashou

Pesan :

Jangan lupa bahwa pesta dansa yang akan kau hadiri adalah pesta topeng, dan yang akan menemanimu adalah...(tebak siapa?)

Kurapika semakin cemberut. "Banyak aturan sekali, memangnya siapa yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingiku ke pesta? Dasar Bashou, tidak jelas!," omelnya.

Kuroro terkejut, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak rela mendengar ucapan Kurapika. Aura menyeramkan mulai terasa di ruangan itu, membuat pramuniaga toko segera menghindar dan melayani pegunjung lain.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dalam-dalam dan menyilangkan kedua jari tangannya, berharap keberuntungan akan berpihak padanya.

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Kuroro, dan ia dapat melihat kekecewaan nampak di wajah tampan pria itu. Entah apa yang muncul di benak Kurapika saat itu, tapi ia segera menelepon Bashou.

"Bashou, aku tidak tahu siapa yang iseng membuat peraturan itu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Kemarin Tuan Nostrad mengijinkanku pergi dengan siapa saja. Jadi aku hanya akan berpegang pada kata-katanya itu. Terima kasih," ucap Kurapika lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Kuroro tercengang melihat hal itu, ia menatap Kurapika seolah tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Wajah Kurapika langsung merona.

"A-aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, aku hanya tak mau dipasangkan dengan orang asing seenaknya!" Kurapika brkilah.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia menarik Kurapika keluar dari ruang ganti agar bisa memperhatikannya dengan lebih jelas. Warna gaun itu begitu kontras dengan kulit Kurapika yang putih. Kuroro terlihat puas dengan pilihannya.

"Kenapa modelnya begini? Aku risih," protes Kurapika pelan.

"Halterneck mmbuat dadamu yang kecil terlihat lebih besar," jawab Kuroro santai.

DWAAAGGGGHHHH!

Pukulan panas langsung mendarat di wajah tampan Sang Lucifer ketika Kurapika mendengar tanggapan Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kuroro. Namun Kurapika hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan masuk kembali ke ruang ganti untuk melepaskan gaun yang dikenakannya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis itu.

'Dia memang gadis yang dingin, galak...tapi dia pun sangat manis. Hm...aku akan membuat dia terpana dengan baju yang akan kupilih untukku sendiri,' pikir Kuroro. Karena ruang ganti penuh, Kuroro pun membawa baju pilihannya ke kamar mandi dan mencobanya di sana.

Sementara itu, Kurapika baru saja selesai berganti pakaian. Ia heran melihat Kuroro tak ada di sana menunggunya. Kurapika mulai menengok ke sana kemari mencarinya.

"Kurapika," terdengar suara Kuroro di belakangnya.

Kurapika berbalik. Kuroro agak terkejut melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang khawatir.

"Kamu mencariku?" godanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"T-Tidak kok!" elak Kurapika. Tapi ia langsung terdiam melihat penampilan Kuroro. Pria itu mengenakan tuksedo hitam. Begetu tampan...bagaikan seorang pangeran.

"Apakah ini cocok?" tanya Kuroro.

Tentu saja Kurapika tak mau jujur! "Biasa saja," jawabnya ketus.

"Jadi perlu aku cari yang lain?"

"Tidak usah! Itu saja!"

Kurapika terkejut atas perkataannya sendiri dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Kuroro tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pergi ke salon untuk mendandanimu," ajaknya.

"Salon? Aku tidak mau!", teriak Kurapika.

"Kuakui kau tetap cantik walaupun tanpa riasan, tapi kau harus tetap berdandan ke salon kalau ke pesta," jelas Kuroro sambil menyeret Kurapika.

Kurapika yang awalnya akan menolak lagi langsung diam, wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar pujian Kuroro yang ditujukan untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroro sudah mengganti tuksedonya, lalu berdua dengan Kurapika berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar pakaian yang mereka beli. Kuroro mengeluarkan gold credit cardnya, namun Kurapika segera mencegah, "Biar aku bayar sendiri!" ucapnya.

Kuroro segera menutup bibir kurapika dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat petugas kasir butik itu merona melihatnya.

"Sst...biarkan kubelikan gaun itu, sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku telah memintamu memakainya."

Kurapika tak membantah lagi, sepertinya ia mulai lelah terus berdebat dengan Kuroro.

Setelah membayar, Kuroro menarik Kurapika masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau menyeretku?", protes Kurapika sambil menarik tangannya.

"Kupikir kau hewan buas yang tak mau ke salon," kata Kuroro tenang sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kurapika.

Gadis itu pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kesal.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

Saat ini Kuroro sudah berada di salon. Baju tuksedo hitamnya telah ia kenakan. Ia tengah menunggu Kurapika yang sedang didandani. Sesekali Kuroro tertawa geli mendengar Kurapika yang protes kepada penata riasnya.

Tak lama, Kurapika pun keluar. Ia nampak cantik sekali. Riasan natural di wajahnya semakin menonjolkan kecantikan gadis itu. Kuroro terdiam menatapnya dan ini membuat Kurapika merona. Perlahan Kurapika melangkah menghampiri Kuroro dan memberikan sebuah topeng padanya. Topeng berwarna hitam berkilauan, yang hanya menutupi bagian mata saja.

"Jangan diam saja, ayo pakai topeng ini!" kata Kurapika sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Kuroro. Di tangan yang satunya, Kurapika pun tengah memegang topeng yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Kuroro.

"Oya, kartu undangannya tertinggal di Rumah Nostrad. mungkin kita harus mengambilnya dulu?" tanya Kurapika tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar enggan pergi ke pesta, sehingga ia berusaha mengulur waktu.

Kuroro menghela napas. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang," kata Kuroro sambil mengajak Kurapika pergi.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 saat Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di depan ballroom sebuah hotel terkenal. Kurapika merasa gugup. Kuroro segera menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang terasa dingin.

"Tenanglah, aku akan bersamamu," bisiknya.

Kurapika menoleh, menatap mata hitam pria itu. Entah kenapa, hatinya menjadi tenang. Tanpa sadar Kurapika balas menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka memasuki ballroom sambil mengenakan topeng dan membawa kado bagi gadis yang berulangtahun.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pasangan itu. Pasangan muda yang cantik dan tampan…terlihat begitu indah dan serasi bagaikan sebuah lukisan, pikir mereka.

Padahal sebenarnya, Kurapika merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan high heels hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Berdiri dengan tegak," bisik Kuroro tanpa menoleh.

"Coba saja kau berada di posisiku dan rasakan sendiri!" Kurapika balas berbisik.

Mereka langsung menghampiri gadis yang berulangtahun malam itu dan menyerahkan kado dari Neon.

"Ah..terimakasih, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Semoga kalian menikmati pesta ini," kata gadis itu, lalu ia pun pergi menyapa tamu undangan yang lain.

"Kita pulang saja," kata Kurapika pada Kuroro.

Belum sempat Kuroro menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang pria mabuk menghadang mereka dan langsung menarik Kurapika.

"Ayo berdansa denganku," katanya.

Kuroro benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya. Ia menarik Kurapika dan memeluknya. Pipi Kurapika merona karena tangan Kuroro menyentuh punggungnya yang terbuka.

"Gadis ini bersamaku," kata Kuroro sambil menatap tajam pria itu, membuatnya langsung mundur. Kurapika pun terkejut melihat raut wajah Kuroro.

Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke lantai dansa.

"Kita pulang saja! Aku tidak bisa dansa!" protes kurapika.

Namun Kuroro meletakkan tangan gadis itu di bahunya, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kurapika dan menggenggam tangan yang lainnya.

"Ikuti saja langkahku," kata Kuroro pendek.

Tak lama, Kurapika mulai lihai mengikuti langkah Kuroro. Tapi ia belum berani menatap mata pria itu. Kurapika merasa nyaman...tanpa sadar ia bersandar di dada Kuroro.

Tiba-tiba lampu padam. Kuroro merasakan bahaya mengancam Kurapika.

Kuroro memeluk erat Kurapika. Kurapika hanya diam saja. Ia merasakan aura jahat mengintainya. Aura itu begitu tajam hingga ia tak berani berkutik.

"Untuk saat ini, kau diam saja. Oke?", bisik Kuroro pelan.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua hanya diam, sementara keributan terjadi di sekitar mereka. Tamu-tamu pesta berlarian karena takut. Kurapika berusaha menajamkan indranya untuk mendeteksi pemilik aura itu.

'Aura gadis itu...,' pikir Kurapika.

Kuroro merasakan gerakan sebuah pisau melesat ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap Kuroro menangkap pisau itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" ia berseru.

"Akkkkhhhhh!"

Kuroro dapat mendengar suara teriakan Kurapika seolah tengah kesakitan.

"Kurapika!" Teriak Kuroro dengan nada yang sangat cemas dengan keadaan Kurapika di dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Kuroro dapat merasakan genggaman erat Kurapika di bajunya. Tercium bau darah dari tubuh gadis itu. Dengan tangan gemetar Kuroro meraba bagian belakang tubuh Kurapika ... dan menyentuh sesuatu yang basah di punggungnya. Kuroro menggerakkan tangannya ke atas. Sebuah pisau menancap di bahu Kurapika.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa tidak waspada begini?' Kuroro memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Gadis itu...," terdengar suara Kurapika sambil setengah merintih. "Di belakangmu..."

Kuroro menoleh perlahan. Dalam kegelapan, tampak siluet gadis misterius di jendela ballroom itu.

"Kejar saja dia, tinggalkan aku di sini," kata Kurapika.

Kaca jendela tiba-tiba pecah, bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala kembali. Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat menuju Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro melompat menghindar.

"Cepat sembuhkan lukamu," kata Kuroro khawatir.

Sambil berada di bawah serangan si gadis misterius, Kurapika mengeluarkan Holy Chain miliknya dan menyembuhkan luka yang berada di bahunya.

Kuroro sedikit lega, ketika bahu Kurapika mulai pulih kembali. Namun ia tak melihat apa yang akan menyerangnya.

Kuroro terlalu memusatkan hampir seluruh perhatiannya pada Kurapika. Si gadis misterius menganggap Kuroro sebagai penghalang, sehingga ia bermaksud menyingkirkan pria itu.

Luka Kurapika baru saja menutup sempurna saat ia melihat kilatan pedang si gadis misterius menuju punggung Kuroro.

"Jangaaaannnn...!" seru Kurapika panik. Matanya membelalak ... dan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. Mata merah yang muncul kali ini bukan karena kemarahan, tapi karena rasa takut Kuroro akan terluka.

Mata Kuroro terbelalak. Darah bercucuran di lantai. teriakan panik orang-orang yang berada di sana pun terdengar. Cipratan darah mengenai wajah Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"K-Kuroro!" kata Kurapika khawatir saat tubuh pria itu tiba-tiba ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Kurapika segera menahannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…," Kuroro berkata dengan suara yang lemah, mencoba menenangkan Kurapika.

Seorang kriminal sekelas Kuroro bisa dengan mudah diserang seperti itu. Apa yang mengganggu konsentrasinya? Tentu saja Kurapika tidak tahu, bahwa dialah penyebabnya. Kurapika segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tubuh Kuroro yang terluka.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah...pindahkan kita ke tempat yang aman agar aku bisa menyembuhkan lukamu," bisik Kurapika dengan suara tercekat. Namun Kuroro hanya meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

Tiba-tiba si gadis misterius terlempar oleh meja yang ditendang dengan kuat. Ternyata Gon berada di sana. Killua pun bersiap dengan kekuatan elektronnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas di benak kedua bocah itu, tapi mereka harus memusatkan perhatian pada si gadis misterius terlebih dahulu.

Milluki pun tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu.

"Hoii…! dia jatahkuuuu, game barukuuu…..!" teriaknya.

"Kakak!" seru Killua terkejut. Gon pun ikut menoleh.

Si gadis misterius memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri. Melihat hal itu, Milluki segera mengejarnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan kabur! Aku akan menangkapmu dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak!" katanya.

Sementara itu, Killua menghampiri Kurapika dengan Kuroro berada di pelukannya.

"Aku dan Gon akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk sementara. Kau lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang," katanya lalu berlari mengikuti Gon yang mengejar Milluki dan si gadis misterius.

Sepeninggal mereka, tinggallah Kurapika berdua dengan Kuroro di ballroom itu. Orang –orang yang sebelumnya ikut berada di sana sudah tewas karena serangan si gadis misterius yang membabi-buta, lalu sisanya melarikan diri. Malam yang awalnya begitu indah…tiba-tiba jadi mengerikan seperti ini.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan sedih, sambil menyembuhkan luka pemuda pemilik mata hitam itu dengan Holy Chain-nya.

Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Kuroro yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Tak kusangka, si pengguna rantai yang hebat ternyata bisa menangis juga," godanya dengan nada lirih.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu bodoh!" bentak Kurapika kesal. Kuroro pun menutup matanya perlahan.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja luka Kuroro menghilang, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Kurapika pun panik.

"Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika dengan takut-takut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ternyata Kuroro hanya berpura-pura. Ia langsung mencium Kurapika.

"Setelah semua kejadian ini ... kupikir sudah saatnya kita harus jujur pada perasaan masing-masing," kata Kuroro di antara ciumannya.

Pipi Kurapika langsung merona merah mendengar perkataan Kuroro. Gadis itu menangis lagi, matanya masih berwarna merah ... namun kali ini karena rasa bahagia yang begitu menguasai dirinya. Kuroro langsung bangkit dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Lalu Kuroro melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia dan Kurapika saling menatap selama beberapa saat...hingga akhirnya saling mendekatkan diri dan berciuman kembali. Kali ini ciuman itu benar-benar terasa berbeda, sebuah ciuman yang tulus dan penuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di luar sana. Kuroro dan Kurapika berhenti berciuman, dan langsung teringat pada Gon dan Killua yang sedang bertarung. Mereka segera pergi menghampiri asal suara.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kurapika menoleh. "Aku juga. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu," candanya.

Dalam hati, Kuroro rasanya tak percaya ... kata-kata itu dapat keluar dari mulutnya yang notabene seorang kriminal kejam yang dapat membunuh banyak nyawa tanpa perasaan. Tapi memang, sejak ia dapat merasakan jika Kurapika berada dalam bahaya... Kuroro mulai menyadari betapa pentingnya Gadis Kuruta itu bagi dirinya.

Sesampainya di tempat di mana suara ledakan itu berasal, terlihat Gon, Killua dan Milluki sedang bertarung melawan si gadis misterius.

Gadis itu berseru dengan lantang, "Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Aku hanya menginginkan nyawa si gadis pirang itu!"

Kurapika tertegun dan merasa heran...ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis itu begitu ingin membunuhnya? Siapakah yang menyuruhnya?

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu dan kenapa kau terus mengincar nyawa Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. "Apa kau dibayar seseorang? Aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak dari yang diberikan orang itu!" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat keras.

Kurapika terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kuroro, sebegitu melindunginyakah pria itu kepada dirinya?

Gon dan Killua pun terbengong-bengong mendengarnya, sementara Milluki tetap dengan kuda-kudanya. Dia tak mau kehilangan buruannya lagi kali ini.

"sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan game yang kuinginkan" Tegun Milluki seraya tersenyum tipis dengan penuh keyakinan ia bisa mengalahkan gadis misterius itu.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N :

Review please…? Dan untuk member HxH Community, jangan lupa untuk ikut berpartisipasi di Chapter 2 nanti loh ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

**TITLE :**

Atashi no Shugo Tenshi

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

OOC. FemKura. Rated T - Semi M. OC. Dedicated to all of HxH Community Members!

**SUMMARY :**

_I can feel it … when you're not safe_

_My heart is pounding … when there's something endangered you_

_Just don't go, stay beside me_

_I will protect you … forever_

**EDITED BY :**

whitypearl

**BETA READERS :**

Airin Aizawa

Ai Kireina Maharanii**  
><strong>

**PUBLISHED BY :**

ToneIvonne Katzura

**CONTRIBUTORS (in alphabetical orders):**

Airin Aizawa

Kay Inizaki-Chan

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi

m404

Scarlet85

Seffen A. Whitleford

ToneIvonne Katzura

whitypearl

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

''Kalian benar-benar mengganggu!'' ucap gadis misterius itu kesal seraya menjentikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa pria bertopeng di belakangnya.

''Awalnya aku hanya berniat menghabisi gadis itu. Namun ternyata kalian meminta hal yang lain. Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati kali ini,'' tambahnya dengan seringai mengerikan nampak di wajahnya.

Dari balik pohon yang rindang, muncul lagi seorang gadis dengan wajah serupa seperti si gadis misterius. Hanya saja, ia memiliki penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir dua, membuatnya tampak lebih manis namun tidak menutupi aura membunuh yang muncul dari dirinya.

''Ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Iya 'kan, Koyuki?'' katanya sambil melirik si gadis misterius yang ternyata bernama Koyuki.

Tanpa memedulikan kedua gadis itu, Milluki segera bergerak menyerang Koyuki, mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah gadis itu. Namun Kurapika segera mencegahnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Milluki.

''Tunggu!'' katanya.

''Apa urusanmu, Nona?'' tanya Milluki kesal. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah karena lagi-lagi usahanya menangkap Koyuki terganggu.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Koyuki menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kurapika.

''Kurapika!'' teriak Gon dan Killua bersamaan ketika menyadari hal itu.

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Koyuki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna saat pedang Koyuki hampir mengenai tubuhnya.

Kuroro bergerak cepat, ia segera menarik Kurapika agar menyingkir.

"Hei!" seru Kurapika protes.

Ia benar-benar tak suka langsung diselamatkan tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Tapi Kurapika langsung diam melihat wajah Kuroro saat itu. Dia yang tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya, kini terlihat begitu marah. Aura hitam terlihat menyelimuti tubuh pria itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Koyuki terpental ke belakang karena energi yang diarahkan Kuroro kepadanya.

"Sentuh dia sedikit saja, dan kau akan mati," kata Kuroro dingin.

Gon dan Killua terkejut, situasi makin membingungkan. Sementara itu Milluki tengah bertarung dengan pasukan bertopeng yang dikerahkan kedua gadis itu.

"Aku harus segera memenangkan pertarungan ini, demi game Persona lima itu!" gumam Milluki sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Koyuki namun meleset hingga Milluki hanya memukul udara, membuat tubuh suburnya sempat kehilangan keseimbangan walau hanya untuk sesaat.

_'Sial!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Kurapika melirik Kuroro yang berdiri di sampingnya. Terlihat kecemasan di mata biru gadis itu.

Kuroro menyadari tatapannya. Seulas senyum nakal pun nampak di wajah tampannya.

"_It's show time, Baby,_" bisik Kuroro.

Kurapika tertegun mendengar reaksi Kuroro yang tidak disangkanya itu. Namun gerakan musuh yang cepat membuatnya segera tersadar. Ia mengeluarkan rantai Nen-nya lalu bersiaga di samping Kuroro. Gon dan Killua pun ikut serta. Walau kedua bocah itu belum bisa memahami semuanya, setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa kehadiran Kuroro saat itu bertujuan untuk melindungi sahabat mereka.

"Wah... Sudah dimulai, ya?" ucap gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang malas.

"Jangan remehkan mereka, Bodoh!" seru Koyuki dengan penuh emosi seraya menghindari serangan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Namun incarannya tetap satu**—**Kurapika.

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Kuroro menyerang kelompok pria bertopeng itu sambil mengawasi dan memperhatikan Kurapika dari ujung matanya. Gadis itu sedang bertahan dari penyerangnya yang satu lagi. Gon dan Killua mencoba menyerang Koyuki, tapi entah mengapa belum satupun serangan mereka yang berhasil menimbulkan luka cukup berarti ke tubuh gadis itu.

Saat Gon dan Killua lengah, Koyuki melemparkan sebuah pisau tajam ke arah Kurapika. Namun dengan cepat Kuroro menangkapnya.

"Kau..." ucap Koyuki geram sambil menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. Namun Kuroro hanya membalas tatapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Giliranku!" teriak si gadis berkuncir sambil mengeluarkan gumpalan air dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang Kuroro. Dengan segera pria bermata hitam itu melompat menghindarinya.

"Koyuki, serang gadis itu!" teriaknya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jangan memerintahku, Mary," protes Koyuki dingin.

Koyuki pun melancarkan serangan membabi buta ke sosok yang terus menghindari serangannya. Akhirnya ia menyerang gadis itu dengan melemparkan banyak pisau tajam.

Melihat gadis berambut pirang itu sedang kesulitan, tentu Kuroro tidak tinggal diam. Ia memusatkan energinya dan menghempaskan pisau-pisau itu. Koyuki melompat menghindari serangan balik Kuroro, sementara Kuroro bergerak cepat mencoba menyerang Koyuki dari belakang. Namun kelompok pria bertopeng menghalanginya.

_'Membuang waktu saja,'_ pikir Kuroro kesal sambil mulai melawan kelompok itu yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Kurapika.

Gon dan Killua mulai kewalahan. Keringat mereka berdua mengucur deras. Tiba-tiba saja, Koyuki dan Mary sudah berada di hadapan Kurapika.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" teriak Gon frustasi.

Kurapika mengerahkan rantainya. Matanya sudah berwarna merah sekarang. Ia terus berusaha menghalau serangan kedua gadis itu. Dadanya berkecamuk.

_'Apa salahku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai mereka ingin membunuhku?'_ pikirnya.

Kuroro menyingkirkan pria terakhir yang menghadangnya dengan memukulnya hingga terjerembab ke tanah. Seolah dapat mendengar pikiran Kurapika, Kuroro mendekat dan berbisik, "Ini bukan salahmu. Nanti kita cari tahu siapa yang bertanggungjawab di balik ini semua."

Ucapan Kuroro membuat Kurapika mulai dapat menenangkan dirinya. Ia pun mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi hingga akhirnya rantai gadis itu dapat melilit tubuh Mary.

"LEPASKAN AKUUUU...!"pekik Mary.

Ia menjerit dengan suara melengking yang aneh. Matanya pun membelalak mengerikan. Kurapika terkejut mendengarnya.

"Konsentrasi!" perintah Kuroro melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Kau! Kau gadis sialan!" teriak Koyuki marah sambil menunjuk Kurapika.

Kurapika tertegun.

"Seandainya hari itu kau tak membunuh Pakunoda… Hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi..." ucap Koyuki sambil melangkah pelan menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika terdiam mendengar nama itu.

"Lindungi Kurapika!" seru Kuroro sambil menoleh ke arah Gon dan Killua, lalu menghadang Koyuki dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama pembunuh… Senang dapat bertarung denganmu," kata Kuroro dengan nada suara yang mengejek sambil melemparkan jarum-jarum beracun ke arah Koyuki.

Kurapika memperkuat lilitan rantainya di tubuh Mary. Mary berteriak sekali lagi, lalu menghilang bagai debu. Rantai Kurapika pun terhempas jatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Mary, Koyuki pun lenyap dari hadapan Kuroro.

"A-apa itu...?"gumam Kurapika bingung.

Kuroro segera menghampiri dan memeluknya.

Kurapika hanya diam, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"Apa salahku…?" ucapnya pelan dengan suara tertahan. Dengan tangan gemetar Kurapika memegangi baju pria itu. Mata merahnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kurapika…" panggil Kuroro lembut.

Kuroro tahu, kurapika bukanlah tipe pembunuh. Ia yakin bahwa pembunuhan yang telah dilakukannya dulu membuatnya sangat tertekan.

**BLARRRR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar dari belakang kelompok pria bertopeng yang mulai dapat bangkit kembali. Nampak sekelompok orang yang sangat dikenal Kuroro.

Gen'ei Ryodan.

Kuroro menatap mereka tak percaya. Perhatiannya begitu terpusat pada Kurapika hingga ia tak dapat menyadari kehadiran anak buahnya itu. Dan bagaimana mereka dapat mengetahui keberadaannya di sini?

"_Danchou_, kami juga ingin brsenang-senang," kata Phinx sambil menyeringai. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroro, ia langsung menyerang kelompok pria bertopeng itu bersama yang lainnya.

Baru saja beberapa detik berlalu, muncul sesosok wanita tua bertubuh kekar dengan penampilan yang aneh. Gon dan Killua terkejut. Ia adalah Bisuke, guru mereka.

"Wahh... Semuanya sudah berkumpul!" seru Gon ceria.

Namun Bisuke tak nampak senang. Ia melangkah menghampiri kedua muridnya lalu menjewer telinga mereka.

"Kalian ini! Benar-benar cara bertarung yang tidak bagus! Membuatku malu saja!" bentaknya.

"Aaw! Sudah, Nek! Sakit tahu!" kata Killua sambil meronta melepaskan diri dari jeweran Sang Guru.

"Ayo keluarkan semua ilmu yang sudah kuajarkan pada kalian!" Lagi-lagi Bisuke membentak dengan galak.

Sementara itu, melihat kehadiran Gen'ei Ryodan, Kurapika mulai menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia tanyakan sejak kemarin.

"Kuroro … kau ... sudah lepas dari Judgement Chain-ku?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya, kamu baru menyadarinya?" tanya Kuroro dengan tatapan tak percaya pada hal yang barusan didengarnya. Tapi kemudian pria itu pun tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi hatiku sudah terjerat olehmu selamanya," tambah Kuroro lagi. Pipi Kurapika merona mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Kurapika berkunang-kunang. Mungkin ia letih karena apa yang dialaminya malam ini. Gadis bermata biru itu hampir terjatuh, namun dengan sigap Kuroro segera meraihnya. Tanpa mempedulikan semua yang ada di sana, Kuroro membawa Kurapika pergi. Gadis itu menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini.

"Mana Kurapika?" tanya Gon dan Killua di tengah pertarungan. Mereka menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga mereka menjadi lengah.

Melihat kelengahan Gon dan killua, salah seorang pria bertopeng segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"MATI KALIAN!" teriaknya.

Bisuke segera menghadang pria itu dan mengalahkannya. Gon dan Killua pun kaget. Namun mereka segera menyerang dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka.

.

.

Kuroro terus berlari sambil menggendong Kurapika. Wajahnya menatap Kurapika khawatir.

_'Apa Kurapika kelelahan, ya?'_ tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Wajah Kurapika terlihat gelisah. Ia memang trauma soal membunuh manusia. Kematian Ubogin dan Pakunoda membuatnya tertekan. Ia tak mau jadi seorang pembunuh. Kejadian malam ini membuat Kurapika mengingat itu semua. Dahi Kurapika berkerut, menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya. Tubuh Kurapika pun bergetar. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kuroro mempererat pelukannya.

Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke sebuah rumah indah di tepi pantai. Deburan ombak terdengar jelas di malam yang sunyi itu. Kuroro segera masuk ke sebuah kamar dan membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

Kuroro melepaskan jas dan dasinya, lalu menatap gadis itu. Gaun yang dikenakan Kurapika tampak sedikit kotor karena pertarungan tadi. Ia membungkuk melepaskan high heels hitam yang anehnya masih terpasang di kaki Kurapika.

Kurapika mengerang lemah ... ia masih terlihat gelisah.

Kuroro mndekatkan wajahnya._ 'Aku akan menjagamu selamanya,'_ ucap Kuroro dalam hati, lalu mencium bibir Kurapika dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya.

Tubuh Kurapika mulai bergerak.

''Ku-kuroro...'' ucap Kurapika lemah.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu… kau pasti lelah," ujar Kuroro lembut sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Tapi**—**" ucapan Kurapika terpotong saat Kuroro meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kurapika. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Kau harus istirahat sekarang. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Kuroro. Ia berusaha menahan perasaannya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat kondisi Kurapika saat ini.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu, mungkin di lemari ada baju yang bisa kau pakai," ucap Kuroro lagi sambil menghapus air mata Kurapika yang mulai jatuh. Lalu ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kurapika. "Oh, ya! Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

_Blussh!**—**_Wajah Kurapika langsung bersemu merah. Ia pun langsung menoleh menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jantungnya masih tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kuroro menggodanya.

Saat Kuroro beranjak, Kurapika segera menggenggam tangan pria itu. Kuroro hanya tersenyum ... dan membelai rambut pirang gadis itu.

"Nanti aku ke sini lagi," katanya sambil melepaskan tangan Kurapika lalu melangkah keluar.

Di depan pintu kamar, Kuroro mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Shalnark, "Cari info lengkap tentang kedua gadis misterius itu. Kabari aku segera."

.

.

_'Apa yang kupikirkan sih!'_ gerutu Kurapika dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _'Lebih baik aku segera mandi. Aku lelah sekali...'_

Selesai mandi, Kurapika membuka lemari dan memilih sehelai piyama berwarna biru. Sepertinya terlalu besar, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Kurapika segera memakainya. Ia memandang ke luar dinding kaca, menatap laut yang terlihat dari sana.

Walaupun hari sudah larut, laut tetaplah laut. Laut dapat menyerap kesedihan kita. Ombak yang menggulung besar memberi hiburan bagi benak Kurapika yang lelah.

_'Mengapa mereka mengincarku? Apa yang mereka cari?'_ tanya Kurapika dalam hati. Mata Kurapika menatap sayu laut itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Kurapika menoleh dan melihat Kuroro sudah kembali dengan rambut yang basah dan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"Ya..." kata Kurapika pelan.

Kuroro mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk lalu duduk di tempat tidur. Sementara Kurapika tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kuroro, ini di mana?" tanya Kurapika.

"Oh... Ini rumahku," jawab Kuroro pendek.

Kurapika menatapnya tak percaya, membuat Kuroro tertawa geli.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku harus selalu bersama-sama dengan Gen'ei Ryodan? Aku juga perlu tempat untuk sendiri ... tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka."

Entah kenapa mata biru Kurapika tak dapat berpindah dari sosok pria itu. Ia seperti terhipnotis dan tiba-tiba saja degup jantungnya kembali terdengar. Bahkan kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

_'Sial! Ada apa denganku?'_ batin Kurapika resah.

Dengan cepat ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya—kembali memandang laut di luar sana, berharap dapat menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali. Kurapika sangat berharap mudah-mudahan Kuroro tidak tahu apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip? Sungguh hal yang memalukan bagi Kurapika!

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tiba-tiba Kuroro bertanya.

"Hm?" tanya Kurapika bingung. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Kuroro.

"Yah... soal rumah ini. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Tempat yang sangat indah..." jawabnya sambil melirik ombak yang terhempas ke tepi pantai.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rumah yang biasa disinggahi keluargaku saat liburan tiba. Rumah ini mempunyai banyak sekali kenangan," ucap Kuroro dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang ke arah laut.

Kurapika tertegun dan langsung menatap Kuroro. Ia tak pernah membayangkan pria itu pernah menjadi bagian dari suatu keluarga dan menceritakan hal itu pada dirinya. Cahaya lampu tidur di sebelah Kuroro membias. Membuat wajah pria itu itu terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

_'Tampan? A-apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?'_ batin Kurapika tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri karena sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu!

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro yang merasa kalau Kurapika memperhatikannya. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kurapika yang mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

_'Bodohnya aku!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Kuroro meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika. Ia lalu meraih dagu Kurapika agar wajah gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis kalau seperti itu," goda Kuroro lalu menyeringai jahil saat warna merah semakin kentara di pipi gadis Kuruta tersebut. "Seandainya kau tidak galak, mungkin dari dahulu kita sudah bisa menikah dan mempunyai anak, minimal sepuluh," lanjutnya kemudian, menghela napas yang dibuat-buat.

"Iiih! Apaan sih! Mesum!" kata Kurapika sambil menepis tangan Kuroro dan menjitaknya pelan.

"Aww … sakit tahu! Cantik-cantik kok galak..." ejek Kuroro dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Kok mesum sih? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Kurapika?"

Kuroro mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kurapika. Dia terkikik geli. Wajah Kurapika masih saja memerah.

"Huh!" Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal dengan wajah cemberut.

_'Kuroro... Awas kau!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro memeluk Kurapika dari belakang.

"Terima kasih... sudah menerima perasaanku," bisiknya di telinga Kurapika.

"Kapan aku bilang menerima perasaanmu?" tanya Kurapika. Ia tak bisa menolak pelukan Kuroro saking malunya. Wajahnya kini semakin merah.

"Lho? Apakah kau lupa kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di tempat pesta dansa itu? Lagipula sudah tergambar jelas di wajahmu, Sayang," jawab Kuroro yang meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika.

Tubuh Kurapika menegang saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro mengenai lehernya yang terbuka. Ada rasa yang aneh di dalam dirinya ketika pria itu menempel padanya. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berkumpul di perutnya dan membuncah bersamaan, hingga menimbulkan sensasi ekstrim luar biasa.

"Enggh.."

Kurapika langsung membekap mulutnya saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja … mendesah?

Oh tidak!

Sementara itu, Kuroro menyeringai di belakang punggung gadis itu dan mencium telinganya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa begitu, sebelum melawan kedua gadis itu kan kita sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing," katanya sabil menahan tawa. "Apa kau jadi pelupa gara-gara terlalu sering memikirkan aku?"

Kuroro membelai pipi Kurapika perlahan. Kurapika _blushing_ berat! Ia tak mampu menyanggah perkataan kekasihnya.

Kurapika melepaskan tangan Kuroro yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Sudah sana! Kau bilang aku harus istirahat!" kata Kurapika sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

Perlahan mata Kurapika mulai terpejam. Hari ini telah terjadi banyak hal hingga ia merasa sangat lelah. Namun ia tetap tak bisa tidur karena detak jantungnya masih belum stabil.

Kuroro berdecak pelan saat Kurapika melepaskan diri darinya. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat warna merah terlihat menodai pipi Kurapika walau gadis itu memunggunginya. Ya, warna merah merona yang sampai-sampai menjalar ke telinga gadis keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kuroro melangkah ke arah Kurapika yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

Kelopak mata Kurapika yang sebelumnya terpejam langsung terbuka lebar saat merasakan seseorang menaiki kasur yang sama dengannya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung duduk dan berbalik, menatap sang pelaku—yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucifer—yang saat ini tengah tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada sengit.

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memasang muka tak bersalah. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga ingin tidur. Tidak boleh?" jawabnya cuek.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" bentak Kurapika. "Tidur di kamarmu sendiri sana!" lanjutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kuroro menggunakan kedua kakinya. Namun pria itu tetap bergeming. Malah Kurapika merasa jaraknya dengan Kuroro kian dekat hingga beberapa detik kemudian Kuroro itu membaringkan dirinya di samping Kurapika.

Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya, ia nampak kebingungan.

Kuroro menggeliatkan badannya, mencari-cari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Karena tempat tidur di rumah ini hanya ada satu, dan sudah pasti aku juga tidur di sini bersamamu."

Kurapika melongo tidak percaya. Lalu kemudian menghela napas yang terdengar pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidur di ruang tamu saja," ucapnya sambil bersiap turun dari tempat tidur.

Namun sayang usaha Kurapika tidak berhasil dilaksanakan saat sebelah tangan Kuroro menarik pinggangnya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas tubuh pria itu—tepat saat sebelah kakinya akan menapak lantai dingin yang ada di bawahnya. Jarak di antara wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai Kurapika bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro di wajahnya. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, hanya tampilan dirinya yang terefleksi di mata hitam milik Kuroro. Jantung Kurapika kembali berdegup. Untuk beberapa detik, ia masih terhipnotis oleh pesona misterius sepasang mata hitam itu, hingga akhirnya ia kembali tersadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro.

"H-hei! Lepaskan aku!" seru Kurapika dengan suara bergetar.

Kuroro tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit pun. "Jangan berlebihan begitu. Kemarin malam 'kan aku tidur di kamarmu di Rumah Nostrad. Apa bedanya dengan sekarang?" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro. Pelukan pria itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, hingga tak tahan rasanya.

Kuroro tidak memedulikan protes gadis itu. Ia kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi miring, masih dengan memeluk pinggang Kurapika. "Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja," gumamnya pelan di dekat telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika berhenti bergerak. Walau ia tidak mengangguk, namun gerakan tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia mengabulkan permintaan pria itu.

Kuroro pun tersenyum di dalam tidurnya. Tak lama, Kurapika yang mulai merasa tenang pun ikut tertidur. Malam itu mereka tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Menyebarkan rasa hangat di antara keduanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat pertarungan terjadi, nampak kelompok pria bertopeng kewalahan menghadapi serangan Gon, Killua dan Gen'ei Ryodan. Walaupun anggota kelompok itu lebih banyak, tapi tetap saja kekuatannya tidak sebanding.

Killua menendang tubuh salah seorang dari mereka dengan kesal. "Sial! Mereka sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut!" gerutunya kesal.

"Di sini juga sama," sahut Feitan sambil menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher pria bertopeng yang berada di hadapannya.

Gon meringis melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan Gen'ei Ryodan mengenai cara mereka mendapatkan informasi, lagipula sepertinya akan sia-sia saja.

Milluki menggerutu lalu menoleh pada adiknya. "Killua, lain kali kau harus membantuku!" ucapnya.

Killua tersenyum jahil. "Yahh… walaupun alasan kita berbeda, tapi tujuan kita sama kali ini. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, asal kau jangan lupa memberikan banyak chocorobokun untukku."

"Oh, tentu saja! Kau jangan khawatir!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru mesin helikopter. Angin kencang menyibak pepohonan yang ada di sana. Semua menengadah ke atas, melihat helikopter milik Keluarga Zaoldyeck perlahan-lahan turun dan mendarat di padang rumput tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Milluki.

Killua tertawa kecil.

"Tidak usah, aku belum ingin pulang. Sampai jumpa," jawabnya.

Milluki pun berjalan cepat menghampiri helikopter itu. Tentu saja ia ingin berlari agar bisa sampai lebih cepat, namun berat tubuhnya menghalangi niat itu.

Setelah kepergian Milluki, Gon dan Killua menatap ke arah Gen'ei Ryodan. Tak lupa masih ada Bisuke di belakang mereka, seolah berusaha menjaga kedua muridnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Bocah," sapa Nobunaga pada Gon, sambil menyarungkan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

Gon tersenyum lebar. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu!"

Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksinya.

"Baiklahhh… cukup sampai di sini dulu, karena kami harus menjalankan misi dari Danchou," kata Nobunaga lagi. Shalnark mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, Gen'ei Ryodan pergi berpencar.

"Gon, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Killua sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang dulu ke apartemen, kurasa Kurapika akan baik-baik saja karena dia bersama dengan Kuroro," jawab Gon.

Killua mendengus kesal. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Kurapika harus bersama pria itu? Bocah itu belum bisa memahami alasannya.

"Benar, cepatlah pulang!" perintah Bisuke. "Kita bertemu besok pagi, aku harus melatih kalian lagi!"

"Iya, Nek…!" sahut Killua malas.

**DUAKK!**

Pukulan Bisuke melayang ke kepala Killua, sukses benjolan sebesar telur muncul di kepala bocah itu. Gon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kawan dan gurunya ini. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cahaya matahari pagi memasuki kamar itu. Mata Kurapika terbuka perlahan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Kuroro yang masih terlelap. Kurapika tersenyum melihat kedamaian yang nampak di sana. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah pria itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kurapika mengangkat tangan Kuroro yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia duduk di atas tempat tidur itu, menatap jauh ke luar dinding kaca. Laut terlihat sangat berkilau.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro bergerak. Hal ini membuat Kurapika menoleh. Mendadak mata birunya menangkap sesuatu, yaitu seekor kecoak yang sedang merayap di tubuh Kuroro.

Kurapika pun terkejut. Refleks, ia menendang Kuroro hingga hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Kuroro pun terbangun.

"Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kaget sambil meringis.

Kurapika tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan kuroro, matanya sibuk mencari-cari ke mana gerangan kecoak tersebut.

Tidak lama berselang, kecoak tersebut hampir hinggap di hidung Kuroro. Mungkin itu kecoak betina. Lagi-lagi Kurapika refleks mengulurkan tangan hendak mengusir kecoak itu. Namun sayang, tangannya malah memukul wajah Kuroro sementara sang kecoak terbang entah ke mana.

"Kurapika!" seru Kuroro marah.

"Ups!" sahut Kurapika yang menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maaf…" ucap Kurapika pelan. Ia menggeser badannya ke dekat Kuroro lalu memegang wajah pria itu dan memeriksanya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro memegang tangan Kurapika yang menyentuh wajahnya, membuat gadis itu kembali merona.

Kurapika segera menarik tangannya sambil menunduk malu. "S-sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, supaya tidak ada lagi kecoak yang mendekatimu!" katanya pura-pura kesal.

Kuroro tersenyum.

"Padahal 'kan semalam aku mandi saat hari sudah larut… Eh, kau malah menyuruhku mandi lagi. Yah … apa boleh buat kalau kekasihku cemburu pada kecoak seperti ini," ucap Kuroro sambil beranjak dan mengambil handuknya.

"Hei! Bukan begitu! Siapa juga yang cemburu!" pekik Kurapika tak setuju.

Namun Kuroro mengacuhkannya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tertawa kecil begitu air membasahi tubuhnya.

Kurapika menghela napas. Perlahan sebuah senyum manis mulai nampak di wajahnya.

_'Padahal kemarin aku merasa sangat sedih. Tapi dalam waktu sebentar saja, Kuroro berhasil membuatku bersemangat lagi. Ia pun selalu melindungiku,'_ batinnya._ 'Apa keputusanku menerima Kuroro ini salah?'_ tanya Kurapika dalam hati seraya memegang dadanya.

Merasa lelah, Kurapika kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia teringat sesuatu hingga membuatnya bangkit kembali. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan nomor ponsel Gon.

"Kurapika, sekarang kau di mana?" tanya Gon ceria sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gon... Sekarang aku ada di tempat yang aman," jawab Kurapika berusaha menenangkan hati sahabatnya._ 'Aku tak mungkin bilang kalau aku ada di rumah Kuroro,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah..." Gon menghela nafas lega.

Tiba-tiba Killua merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Gon. Terdengar sedikit keributan di sana, membuat Kurapika terkekeh geli.

"Apa kau sedang bersama Kuroro?" tanya Killua curiga. Ia menuntut penjelasan.

Kurapika terkejut. Ia pun menjadi gugup. "Ngg... eh... ya, begitulah..." jawab Kurapika dengan suara pelan. Tak ada gunanya berbohong, Killua pasti sudah dapat menerkanya.

"Kenapa kau masih bersamanya? Jelaskan pada kami! Tahukah kau, kami kebingungan dan khawatir memikirkanmu!" bentak Killua.

Kurapika meringis, seolah ia dapat melihat mata Killua yang menatapnya tajam. "Ehm... Killua..." panggilnya gugup.

"APA?" jawab Killua ketus.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Gon saja?" tanya Kurapika dengan hati-hati.

"Hn!" dengus Killua sebal. Ia langsung memberikan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Gon.

"Hai, Kurapika!" sapa Gon ceria.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kurapika yang gugup, ia menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanyanya sambil memeluk pinggang Kurapika. Tentu saja Gon dapat mendengarnya.

"G-Gon, nanti kutelepon lagi ya. _Jaa_!" kata Kurapika langsung menutup teleponnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroro.

"Kuroro! Lepaskan!" ucap Kurapika. Wajahnya makin merona. Tapi dia tak mendorong tubuh Kuroro.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Kuroro penasaran tanpa menggubris perintah gadis itu.

_'Masa dia bisa gugup juga selain saat bersamaku?'_ pikir Kuroro curiga.

Kurapika malas menjawabnya. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku mau mandi." Kurapika berkata.

Sebenarnya itu hanya kamuflase karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya saat berdekatan dengan Kuroro. Dengan pipi yang masih merona, Kurapika melangkah dan menyambar handuknya.

Namun langkah gadis itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kuroro menarik Kurapika hingga jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Eits... Kau tak boleh mandi lagi. Nanti masuk angin lho!" kata Kuroro. Tentu itu hanya alasan saja.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Kurapika sambil melirik Kuroro dengan sinis. Dia tak mau terjebak dalam permainan Kuroro lagi.

"_Good morning kiss_," ucap Kuroro. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kurapika. Tapi kali ini Kurapika tak menolak. Kuroro memegangi kepala gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroro berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat telepon itu tanpa mengijinkan Kurapika beranjak dari pangkuannya.

Kurapika mengerang kesal dan merengut. Bukan karena gangguan telepon itu, tapi karena dia tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana gara-gara lengan kekar Kuroro yang semakin erat saja melingkar di pinggang Kurapika.

"Hn... " Kuroro menjawab teleponnya.

"Kami sudah mengetahui identitas mereka, Danchou," terdengar suara Shizuku dari seberang sana.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Kuroro datar.

"Mereka cukup berbahaya. Sepertinya mereka sama seperti kita."

Dahi Kuroro mengernyit._ 'Pantas saja aku berfirasat buruk,'_ batinnya.

"Cari tahu apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Pakunoda."

Setelah memberikan perintah, Kuroro menutup teleponnya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kurapika. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah setelah mendengar percakapan Kuroro dan anak buahnya. Ia tahu kurapika pasti merasa cemas dan sedih lagi.

Kuroro menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. "Hei, aku mau pergi sebentar mencarikan baju untukmu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kau kutinggal dulu?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" protesnya sambil berdiri.

Kuroro terkekeh geli, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya terlihat sayu.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu," tambahnya.

Kurapika mlihat perubahan itu. Sekilas muncul rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. _'Apa memang aku sudah keterlaluan?'_ pikirnya.

Kuroro segera berpakaian, lalu mencium pipi Kurapika sepintas. "Aku pergi," ucapnya lembut.

Tubuh Kurapika membeku. Ia memegangi bekas kecupan Kuroro di pipinya.

_'Terima kasih, Kuroro...'_ batin Kurapika sambil menatap sayang pada Kuroro yang melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di halaman, Kuroro segera masuk ke mobilnya. Sekilas ia merasa ragu. Kuroro menoleh ke arah rumah.

_'Tidak ... dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan segera merasakannya,'_ ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

.

.

Seekor lalat yang tiba-tiba terbang mengitari kepala Kurapika membuyarkan lamunan indah gadis itu.

_'Ughh…ada-ada saja!'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Perasaannya yang sedang _mellow_ menjadi jengkel seketika.

Kurapika mengambil beberapa helai kertas di meja samping tempat tidur dan menggulungnya, lalu menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk memusnahkan lalat itu.

_'Kalau untuk membunuh seekor lalat, aku tidak akan merasa menyesal sama sekali!'_

Kurapika sampai naik ke atas tempat tidur berusaha mengusir lalat yang mengganggunya. Tapi tentu saja lalat itu lebih gesit. Ia terbang kesana kemari, membuat Kurapika lelah … hingga akhirnya keluar begitu saja melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Kurapika menghela napas berat dan terduduk lemas di tempat tidur._ 'Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, mengejar lalat sampai begini,' keluhnya. Untung Kuroro tidak melihatnya! Sebaiknya aku mandi saja untuk membangkitkan semangatku yang sudah rusak gara-gara lalat itu.'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di sebuah rumah indah yang berada di tepi pantai, nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di teras. Rambut pirang berkilau yang cocok dengan sinar matahari, mata biru yang sama indahnya dengan laut yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang nampak longgar di tubuhnya. Namun semua itu membuat si gadis pirang terlihat begitu cantik dan murni bagaikan malaikat.

Angin pantai bertiup semilir membelai rambut Kurapika. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kurapika merasa sangat nyaman.

_'Seandainya hidup begitu tenang dan indah seperti ini, pasti akan sangat membahagiakan,'_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru mobil. Kuroro sudah kembali. Ia keluar dari mobilnya sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan. Kurapika pun segera berdiri.

Kuroro terdiam sesaat melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kurapika yang cantik dan manis dengan latar belakang langit biru yang bercahaya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Ia tersenyum, lalu mulai menaiki tangga dan melangkah menuju teras di mana Kurapika berada.

"Ini untukmu," katanya sambil memberikan tas yang dibawanya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika mengintip sebuah tas yang berukuran paling kecil. Matanya terbelalak melihat tas itu berisi beberapa pasang pakaian dalam. Ia merasa sangat malu dan ingin menutupi rasa malunya itu dengan melampiaskannya pada Kuroro. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat Kuroro yang sudah bersiaga menghadapi kemarahan gadis itu.

Tapi Kurapika merubah pikirannya. Ia segera menyadari, pasti Kuroro pun sudah rela menahan malu saat membeli pakaian dalam itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu," ucap Kurapika akhirnya. Wajah Kuroro langsung terlihat lega.

.

.

.

Kuroro memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berjalan mendekati pantai. Ia menatap laut yang luas dan membiarkan sinar hangat matahari mengenai wajah tampannya.

Tak lama terdengar seseorang melangkah di atas pasir menuju tempatnya berdiri. Kuroro membalikkan badannya. Nampak Kurapika dengan wajah yang merona, berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memakai celana pendek jeans dan blus tanpa lengan bermotifkan bunga-bunga biru dengan pita tersimpul di sebelah kanan bahunya.

Kuroro tersenyum puas. "Benar-benar cocok untukmu," komentarnya, membuat Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya karena tersipu.

Tiba-tiba tangan putih pria itu terulur ke hadapan Kurapika. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia pun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Berdua mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai.

Kuroro menoleh melihat wajah Kurapika yang berseri-seri. "Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini," ucapnya lagi.

Kurapika tersentak. Tapi yang tak disangka-sangka adalah, gadis itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum, membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat Kuroro sepanjang hidupnya.

Kuroro berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan menghadap Kurapika. Ia membelai wajah gadis itu dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Kuroro terdiam. Kurapika pun heran melihat perubahan raut wajah pria itu. Dengan sigap, Kuroro menutup mulut Kurapika dengan tangannya dan menariknya bersembunyi ke balik sebuah pohon besar di pantai itu. Kurapika hanya menatap bingung sementara Kuroro terus menengok ke balik pohon.

"Mmph…! Mmph!" ucapan Kurapika hanya menjadi ucapan tak jelas karena mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Sst… diam sebentar, dan bernapaslah pelan-pelan," bisik Kuroro dengan penuh waspada.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N :**

Fuhh…finally, it's done for this chapter =_=;

Review please….!^^


End file.
